Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a conductive pattern layer having flexibility.
Discussion
Various display apparatuses used in multimedia devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation devices, game consoles, and the like, are being developed. Such a display apparatus typically includes a keyboard or a mouse as an input unit or mechanism. Also, the display apparatus can include a sensing unit (or structure), such as a touch sensing unit, as the input unit.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.